Incomplete
by IloveOliver229
Summary: Ron loves Hermione. Can he tell her? Is there someone else? Will a friendship be ruined forever? 6th year. RWHG Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR

**Chapter 1: I love her**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron! Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

Ron felt his skin tingle as she said his name. Her voice, oh, her sweet sweet voice. He could listen to that wonderful voice every day of his life.

"Oh! Uh…I'm going out to the lake for a bit, I need to clear my head" Ron said as he flashed Hermione a goodbye smile and headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay! Well, don't be to long, dinner in the Great Hall should be in about a half hour", she called back.

Ron moved briskly down the stairs and through the hallway to the main entrance of the castle. When he got outside he broke into a run, he had a lot of thinking to do and wanted to figure everything out before dinner.

Ron came up to a tree and sat under it, and looked out across the lake. The scenery was beautiful. His thoughts moved from the lake, to Hermione. He didn't know what to do. He was madly in love with her, but he was so shy, he knew he could never reveal his secret to her. What if he was rejected? He knew that if he was, he would never fully recover. Hermione was the one. He could feel it, deep down into the beating of his heart, he knew it. But what could he do? He was sure she didn't feel the same way about him, but he wasn't sure. He could be wrong.

"How could someone like her, ever fall in love with someone like me?" Ron said softly to himself. The trees blew in the wind as if in protest. Ron sat there, thinking and wondering for another 20 minutes. When he finally snapped out of it he checked his watch, saw that it was 15 minutes after dinner started, and jogged hurriedly back to the castle. When he walked into the Great Hall, he heard Hermione and Harry calling his name, and walked over and sat down with them.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Out by the lake, I needed some alone time." Ron answered.

Hermione smiled at him. All she had to do was smile, and he melted. He smiled back. He noticed Harry looking at her with an odd look on his face.

Ron wasn't that hungry, so he excused himself and decided to go back up to the common room and get started on his weekend homework. He ended up falling asleep in the chair by the fire, and was awoken by a soft prodding.

"Ron, Ron hun, wake up." It was Hermione, he could tell even before he opened his eyes. He could smell her soft scent that made him want to hold her and never let her go. Of course, he restrained.

"Sorry, must have dosed off." Ron said quietly and sat up in his seat.

"Ron" Hermione took his hand has she spoke. Ron felt his heart skip a beat. "Ron, are you okay? You've seemed very quiet lately, and you've kept to yourself. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. Her hazel eyes were so soft and warm. God, he loved her.

"Um, no, I'm fine. It's just the stress of midterms coming up and all. I guess I just need to relax." Ron looked away at the fire. He knew if she continued to look into his eyes, she'd know there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?" Hermione lightly turned his face to face hers.

"Well, there was some-never mind. It's nothing." Ron turned away again and felt her eyes looking him over, deciding whether or not she should continue to prod.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go up to bed. You should to, Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and I'll expect you to keep up with me, I've got a lot of shopping to do!" Hermione laughed, touched his cheek lightly, and then went to the girl's dormitory.

Ron found himself sitting there for another hour, wishing and wishing he had told her he loved her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, after a long, sleepless night, Ron awoke at 9:05 and realized he was 5 minutes late for meeting Hermione and Harry at the Great Hall for their trip to Hogsmeade. He quickly got dressed, brushed his har, and added a little cologne to be sure he smelled nice. He sprinted down the stairs, out of the portrait of the fat lady, and ran all the way to the Great Hall. He immediately say Hermione chatting with Harry, who had a very dreamy look on his face as he listened to Hermione.

"Hey guys!" Ron said as he reached them, "Ready to go?"

The three friends walked out the front door, down the cobblestone steps, and towards Hogsmeade. As they walked and Hermione talked, Ron noticed Harry staring at Hermione, never once looking away.

_What the hell is wrong with him?, _Ron thought, _Why is he looking at her like that? _

Ron, still deep in thought, hadn't noticed Draco Malfoy, who was sprinting towards him with a bludger.

**BANG!** "OUCH!" Ron felt a huge blow to the head and was immediately knocked unconscious.

_Ron found himself in the girls dormitory. He looked around and noticed that the room smelt of roses and Hermione's favorite perfume. He turned around and saw Hermione laying on her bed, reading. _

"_Hey you…" She said, looking up at him in surprise, "What are you doing here? This is the girls dormitory! If you get caught there's no telling what McGonagall will do with you!" _

_Ron felt surprisingly confident, and smiled softly at her, "Hermione, I need to tell you something." He quietly walked over to the side of her bed and looked down at her face." God, she was beautiful", he thought, "The way her eyes looked in the soft light of the candle, and the way she smelled amazing, even though she was in her pajamas." _

"_What is it?" She sat up and put her book down. "Here, come sit," and patted her bed, motioning him to sit across from her. He did so, and looked into her gorgeous eyes. He knew he could do this._

"_I love you. I've always loved you. Since the minute Harry and I saved you from the troll in the bathroom in our first year. I've tried to deny it, but it's impossible. You're the reason why I breathe. Not being near you makes me crazy, and I can't stand the thought of not being with you. I would do anything for you to feel the same way. If you don't, I swear I'd—" But he was cut off. Hermione was kissing him. He felt her soft lips on his, her hands softly caressing his neck. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. _

"Ron!! Ron! Can you hear me? RON WAKE UP, PLEASE!" Hermione was shaking him. As he opened his eyes, he immediately saw hers. They had tears in them. "OH RON! Thank God you're awake. We didn't know what to do!! We thought you were dead! Oh, Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him, put her head on his shoulder and cried. He realized he had been dreaming. He never told her, she still didn't know. He wanted to cry himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I didn't update for so long! Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
